This Is Reality
by Elle954
Summary: Craig thinks he's in love with the new girl, but is still torn by certain emotions...is he ready to love again? Manny wants Craig back and will step on anyone, including Emma and Sean, to win. Many surprises very good.
1. Eye For An Eye

Chapter 1: Eye For An Eye

It was a new day, a new year at Degrassi Community School, and Craig Manning walked up the stairs, running his fingers through his dark, now straightened hair. Ashley and Paige were sitting on a nearby stair, giving him angry scowls as Paige checked the text messages on her shiny pink cell phone. He opened the door to find Marco walking down the hallway, searching for his locker.

"Hey, Marco! Wait up..." Craig shouted, following Marco down the hallway.

"Craig – hey! What's going on?" Marco smiled, showing off his new brace-free grin.

"All too much." Craig let out, looking around nervously.

"So, another year here at our fine school...nagging teachers, homework overloads, but the parties will be good and I think...oh Mama Mia..." Marco said, distracted, as Dylan, Paige's attractive gay brother, walked down the hallway, shining his clear blue eyes into Marco's view. "And all these gorgeous guys...well in your case, girls..." Marco said, opening his locker and unloading his book bag.

Craig leaned against the door, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Oh joy."

"You don't sound to excited."

"Hmm, let's see. All the girls of Degrassi hate me, Ashley is ready to come after me with a meat cleaver, and Manny..." Craig now shifted his eyes to his feet as Manny walked by. "Is a whole other story. This might be the worst year yet."

"Craig, you will be happy. Time."

Manny kept walking down the hallway, trying not to notice Craig, and headed straight to Emma's locker, where Emma was busy posting up Environmental Club posters around the surrounding lockers. Emma style has significantly changed – she definitely grew into her looks. Her hair was now longer and blonder with bangs, and she was wearing a floral tube top with white Jeans and strappy heels. **Quite a change from her Gap Sweater vests, **Manny thought. They had their differences before, but somehow reconciled when Manny had her abortion. Emma flipped her blonde hair off of her face as Manny sunk down and sat on the ground by Emma's locker.

"Manny, if we want to get new members, we have to start now, I think that for our first campaign we should..." Emma rambled. **Greenpeace. Save The Sea Otters. Adopt A Highway. De-warm the orphans. Bla, bla, bla. C'mon Emma, I've heard it ALL.** Manny's eyes began wondering, particularly across the hall, where a certain someone was standing at his certain best friends locker...

**Manny, you can't do this, STOP LOOKING AT CRAIG MANNING**. **He's a jerk, a pervert, a cheater...**Manny kept telling herself, but a part of her still wanted Craig, more than anything. He told her she was the one, and when they made love it was all completely perfect...until she found out she was pregnant. Than things got complicated.

**Why does he have to stand over there, next to Marco, looking so cute in his leather jacket?** She asked herself. **NO! You have to stop Manuella. You CANNOT be looking at him like this. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.** **Craig Manning is old news**. But she couldn't stop now. She was completely lost in a daze.

"MANNY! MANNY!" Emma shouted, hitting her in the arm with a rolled up Greenpeace poster.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded, in a high pitch voice.

Suddenly Craig caught Manny's gazing eye.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She turned her focus back towards Emma, and stood up with her back towards Craig, until suddenly Emma stopped talking, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who are Craig and Marco talking to?" Manny looked over her shoulder to see a girl holding a schedule out in front of Marco's face. She was blonde, tall, maybe 5'8" with blue eyes and a slender physique, which was shown off easily by her jean skirt and pink tank top.

"She's not that pretty." Manny scuffed, as she watched Craig's eyes light up.

"I think she's gorgeous." Emma said, watching Craig laugh every time the mystery girl spoke.

Craig let out a laugh as the tall, gorgeous angel before him spoke. Marco carried most of the conversation with the girl, because he was able to talk to her without getting completely love struck.

"Oh how stupid of me, this is my friend..." Marco said, trying to mentally wake Craig up.

"Craig...ory." He said. **What verbal diarrhea, you've known this girl for two minutes and you're already acting like an ass.**

"So, Ms. Kwan's class? Craig here has that first period too. Right man?" Marco said, nudging Craig in the arm sharply.

"Yes? I mean, yes, yes I do! Can I walk you?" He asked, letting out a slight smile.

"Umm...sure..." the girl said, a little uneasy. Marco smiled and rolled his eyes, walking in the other direction.

"I'm Callie, I just moved here from Ohio." She said, pulling her Prada Purse up on her shoulder, trying not to get lost in Craig's goofy smile. **He's so cute, **she thought.

"The States, very cool! Well I'm Craig Manning, I'd be happy to show you around, if you need anything, just let me know. That probably sounds lame, but its true. I assure you, things are A LOT different up here."

They entered Ms. Kwan's class, and Craig immediately walked over to Spinner, taking a seat next to him. Callie stood, still in the doorway, completely nervous, knowing she was shaking. She walked over and took the empty seat next to Craig, slouching in her chair and covering her face. **How embarrassing**.

"Good morning class," Ms. Kwan said cheerfully, "And welcome to Degrassi Community School. I'll start today by taking attendance and getting to know you. Get use to me, the people around you, and this room. Because you're gonna be here for a while. Aden, Hazel. Brooks, Jimmy. Del Rossi, Marco. Kerwin, Ashley. Manning, Craig. Mason, Gavin. Michealchuk, Paige. All accounted for...Taylor, Callie." Ms. Kwan stopped. "Class it appears as though we have a new student. Callie will you please come up to the front and tell us a little about yourself?" Ms. Kwan always knew how to scare someone even more than they already were.

Callie slowly arose from the chair, walking uncomfortably to the front of the class room as every male eye grazed over with a satisfied smirk.

**She's beautiful. But you CANNOT get involved. Your relationship illiterate Craig, you'll end up hurting her**. Craig thought as he kept a view on Callie's tight butt as she walked to the front of the room. He couldn't help but look.

"God Paige, look at him." Ashley said, unsatisfied, as she studied Craig's face.

"Look at him looking at her – he's such a pervert. And he..."

"Hun," Paige interrupted, "You need to get over that loser. He's so not worth it."

"My name is Callie Taylor, I just moved here from Ohio. I've been dancing ballet for 12 years and I just moved into the old Hoffman house." She said, trying to be as confident as possible. **What else am I supposed to say?** The faces around her were all looking at her strangely and displeased. A blonde girl in the back row even pulled out a nail file and started trimming her nails, rolling her brown eyes. An awkward silence filled the room until Ms. Kwan successfully broke it.

"Thank you Callie." Callie walked back, completely embarrassed. Ms. Kwan started passing a thick packet back, covering all the 'basics" of English Literature. But 'basics' to Miss. Kwan meant things a college major couldn't get. Callie's mouth dropped open. Something than hit Callie's leg - it was a crumpled up piece of paper from Craig.

-Don't worry about Ms. Kwan, she's a grade-A witch. And this stuff only looks hard, no worries.

-Yeah, exactly how I imagined spending my birthday tommorow, hunting through a 20 page packet on old dead guys who don't make any sense. And...

But just as Callie kept writing, she realized a brunette with short hair was staring at her coldly, not blinking.

-What's that girls problem, across the room in The Ramones shirt?

**Ashley. Oh my god. Craig shook.**

-I don't know.

**You've known this girl for twenty minutes and you're already lying to her.**

"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Manning, I highly recommend that you refrain from passing notes." Ms. Kwan, said, dissatisfied.

**Note to self: Be invisible.**


	2. You Are Not Alone

AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters. Sorry that Chapter 1 originally got posted twice.

Please Read and Review!

A few weeks had now passed at Degrassi, and Manny Santos was laying on her bed, thinking on this Saturday night. She put her hands over her stomach.

**Maybe I should have kept the baby. Maybe Craig would still love me.** She took her pillow and smothered it over her face, starting to cry. It seemed as if she was crying over Craig, but she wasn't. She was crying because something deeper inside of her was pulling her apart. And she didn't know what.

Craig sat on the park bench throwing bread crumbs at the birds in the park while Spinner chased the birds. Craig lifted his camera up and snapped a picture.

"So dude, what's with that chick you've been hanging out with these last few weeks? Its like you two are joined at the hip or something." Spinner said. For once, Spinner did have a point. They sat by each other in all their classes, talked online every night and sometimes on the phone, and had even gone to a few basketball games together.

"Dude, we are not joined at the hip."

"Hey, no need to get defensive on me! I have no problem with it...Callie is, well, fine."

"You have a girlfriend!"

"So, that doesn't mean I have to tape my eyes shut. And it never stopped you." Spinner joked.

"So not funny." Craig said, punching him in the shoulder. But Spinners comment trigged something. Craig than found himself staring off into the distance, thinking about everything that has happened to him between Ash and Manny. Manny – Ashley – Abortion – his dad...**And its all my fault**.

Craig fell out of his trance when Spinner's cell phone, the ring tone to "I Got You Babe", by Sonny and Cher started pounding in his ear.

**I think I'm going to be sick**.

"Honeybee? Honeybee what's wrong?" Spinner said calmly.

"I gotta go. Paige is having a nervous breakdown at the mall."

"AGAIN? Oh, go have fun pumpkinbun." Craig laughed.

"Ha ha ha, she likes that stuff. Very funny. See ya at practice dude." Spinner grabbed his car keys and gave Craig a high five.

Craig sat on the bench for a minute, still thinking. He looked off into the distance and swore he saw the silhouette of his dad behind the sandbox. He grabbed his camera and started back home, feeling the same pull of insecurity the day of the funeral.

"How was school today?" Callie's mom Brooke asked, pouring a glass of Vodka. She ran a hand through her messy, uncombed brown hair, pretending to be interested. Callie peaked her head into the living room, seeing four or five empty bottles.

"Um fine, except today during English I..."

"That's great hunny." **Yeah Mom, so great.** Callie walked over to the computer, signing online.

SmileyGurl: Stay away from Craig Manning – or else

CalBabie5: who is this???

SmileyGurl: that's not important

CalBabie5: I'm not staying away from Craig, and it's a little late for that anyway

SmileyGurl: if you don't want your life to be hell, than watch your back

**Am I being threatened?**

'DAMMIT WHO MOVED MY BRIEFCASE? WHOSE BEEN IN MY OFFICE?" Callie flinched. What is Paul doing home? The ground began to shake and she heard a bang of glass shatter all over the hallway. Her step dad was somewhere in the house, screaming and hitting the wall.

**Oh shit, run upstairs. Don't be a part of this, **Callie thought. She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her, until she slammed right into him on the stairs. She felt a large lump in her throat come together.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU LITTLE BITCH," He yelled, as he grabbed her by the wrists with impressive force and threw her down the stairs. Callie fell hard to the bottom, looking at the large bleeding gash all down her arm and feeling the small cut on her cheek in shock.

"DID YOU MOVE MYSHIT YOU LITTLE SLUT?" He said, looking down at her.

"No!" Callie said, crying.

"HUH? SPEAK UP!" He said, raising his hand.

"NO!" She screamed. Just as he swung again she ducked and ran upstairs. She walked down the upstairs hallway, crying, and peaked into her half brother Aaron's room. Aaron was laying on the ground, completely high, blabbering about butterflies. Callie sighed and shut his door. **So much for him**. She stepped into her room and looked into her vanity, putting her hands on her dresser for support. She looked at the small scratch on her cheek and the large gash down her arm. She grabbed her tweezers, removing carefully the medium sized wedge of glass in her arm, throwing the bloody glass across the room. She pulled the picture of her 'family' off her mirror, ripping it to little pieces and stepping on it violently. She wiped her tears hard and sloppily off her red face with a mixture of sadness and anger, trying to believe that the reflection in the mirror was not her. She grabbed her ballet leotard off the hanger and a pair of jeans. She put them on roughly, not even caring the blood was soaking through the light pink microfiber. She swung her bag over her shoulder and opened the window.

**I have to get out of this hellhole. **Callie shivered, her face still throbbing with warm tears, and the cut on her arm still bleeding. It was night, about 7:00 or so, and a cold winter night. She jumped to the ground, and started walking down the street, with no specific destination in mind. She shook again, and breathed through her mouth, watching the cold winter day turn her breath into ice.

"A little cold?" A voice said from behind her.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." She assumed it was Aaron, who had somehow stumbled out of the house to try to drag her back home by Paul's order. It wouldn't be the first time. She walked faster.

"I don't have cuddies, I promise." Callie turned around, completely frustrated. It was Craig, standing with his hands in his pockets.

**Shit. I can't let him see me like this. Quick, tuck your hair over your face.**

"Here," He said, walking over and putting his leather jacket around Callie's arms. "I'm not very cold. I live down this street too, can I walk you home?"

"Actually, I'm trying to get away from home." She said, avoiding him.

Craig situated the jacket around Callie's arms a little more contently and noticed she was bleeding heavily; part of her pink leotard was now stained dark red. He thought to himself for a moment, remembering how it resembled one of the cuts his father had gave him when he pushed him down in his dark room. He soothed his hand down Callie's arm.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What," he said, stressing each word, "Happened?"

"NOTHING! God Manning can't you take a clue? It was my dog." **Lies, all lies. How can you lie to him? You don't even have a dog.**

"How does your dog scratch you that deep?" Callie was silent. **How would he understand?** She felt like she had nothing to prove to him. They kept walking in silence.

"I'll ask you again - how does your dog hurt you that badly?" He grabbed her by the unbruised arm and swung her around, getting the first frontal view of her tear-stricken, red splotchy face. She was still crying, and by now it was uncontrollable, she couldn't control her airway passage. He was astonished at the expression on her face. He hadn't noticed it until that very second. The snow began to descend a little harder, falling on both there fluttering eyelashes.

"Its okay...I know. Don't worry, you can always..."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? Don't try to tell me to go back home Craig. Mom's to drunk to realize what's going on half the time, Aaron is to stoned to do anything, and 'dad'..."

"Hits you?" He released his grip on her arm a little lighter, and she pulled her wrist out of his hand. She ran off the sidewalk and into the middle of the deserted street, running her fingers through her wet hair. This was all Callie ever knew – to run away. Craig chased after her, and she picked up her pace. He grabbed her by the waist.

"Callie...CALLIE!" He was restraining her back as she struggled to push away from him – but it was no use – his grip was to tight.

"Let me go...let – me – GO!" She screamed, turning around and hitting him in the arms that were wrapped around her waist. But it was no use. She was breaking down emotionally, and gave up. He gently pulled her into his arms.

He could feel her chest pulsating against his – she couldn't even breathe anymore; she was to overwhelmed.

"Shhh, shhh." He whispered into her ear. Craig finally realized that he wasn't alone in the world, with his dad and all. Something felt right about holding her. He knew what the blood was from. And the scar on the back of her neck.

Callie never had anyone her entire life that held her like that. **Thank you, Craig Manning**. She thought.

He held her for what seemed like an eternity in the middle of the empty street as the heavenly white snow fell on both their heads.


	3. Little Duck Lost

AUTHORS NOTE: Just to clarify, there has been some confusion about Callie. I said that she was almost 5'8" in Chapter 1. I meant to type in 5"6, but I pressed the wrong number. That doesn't mean she's like fifty feet tall, towering over skyscrapers like a giant. Craig Manning/Jake Epstein is about 6 feet tall in real life, so there is a significant height difference. Think of like Ellie's medium height – that's about Callie's. I also do not own any of the Degrassi characters, just Callie and her family.

"Em, your so beautiful," Sean whispered, as him and Emma kissed passionately on Sean's bed. **This might be my lucky night** - **and its about time, I've waited for Emma 'Save the Whales' Nelson long enough**.

Emma was lost for a moment. She loved Sean, completely, and was so happy to have him back, away from Amy. She loved the way he talked, the way his hair smelled, the way he called her beautiful – he was perfect in her eyes. They kissed some more, and spontaneously she felt Sean's hand slide down to the zipper on her shirt. He started unzipping it, very slowly.

**Emma, just relax. You can do this. And no one is here. Sean really loves you, you can SO do this.** But just as Emma felt his hand go further, she jumped up.

**Maybe someone like Manny can do this, but I can't.**

"I'm so sorry Sean, but I can't. Not now." Emma said, rising up from the bed. She rezipped her jeans and sat up.

"It doesn't feel right."

"Is it me?" Sean asked, fiddling with his messed up make out hair.

"No, not at all, you're absolutely perfect. I love you Sean, but I just can't...Sean, I'm sorry."

"Its okay Emma." He sighed. Emma blew the hair off her face and glanced at her Baby-G watch.

"I gotta go, I promised mom I'd babysit Jack." But just as Sean leaned over to kiss her, she was halfway out the door. Sean walked up to the bed and ripped one of his feather pillows open, completely frustrated, feathers flying everywhere.

As Emma climbed through her basement-bedroom-window, she thought, **did Sean say 'I love you' back? It doesn't matter, he does love you. You don't need him to say it to know it.** Emma thought. Emma crawled through her window, and fell to the ground.

"OW!" She said, rubbing her butt. She swung her coat off her shoulder and threw it on her cheetah (faux, of course) beanbag chair and turned on her CD Player. "Overdrive" by Caty Rose was playing, and Emma smiled – it was her favorite song. She pushed her dark blue curtain aside, and saw Manny, sitting on the ground, crying and staring at a picture.

"Manny, what the hell!?" **Why does she always somehow end up in my room? First with Craig, now like this. I really need to tape that darn window shut.**

"Emmmmmma, when did my life get to be such a hellhole?" Manny asked, slurring. She collapsed to the ground, releasing the picture from her hand, sobbing, and reaching around the ground for her bottle of wine. Emma bent over, picking up the black and white photo. It was of Manny and Craig in an ice rink around the holidays, and Craig had his arms around Manny's waist, tickling her.

"I think that's when you decided to let Craig take your pants off. Why did you come here?"

"Because, EM, you're the only one who understands me!" She screamed.

"Manny, you completely reek. Pull yourself together. How much have you been drinking?" **Why is this happening, tonight, of all nights? Emma thought.** "You NEED to get home."

But unexpectedly, Manny lost it, and started kicking her arms and legs, knocking Emma's giant porcelain dolphin off her nightstand.

"What does he see in that Callie girl anyway! That stupid slut! When I get near her I'm gonna..."

"Emma, is everything alright down there?" Snake shouted.

"Manny, you need to leave, now." She helped Manny up, leading her over to the window. She crawled out. **I know this is wrong to push her out like this, but its her problem.** **Snake can't see her, he'll have a heart attack. Oye.** After a minute or two, Snake walked down the stairs, taking a huge sniff of the air.

"Em, your mom heard something crash, and I thought..." Snake said, advancing farther down. Emma looked around noticing Manny's oversized bottle was still on the ground. **Oh no.**

"Snake, I'm getting dressed!" She yelled. Snake quickly turned around, shielding his eyes. Emma pushed the bottle under her bed and threw a fleece blanket over Manny's spill, and pretended to start going through her closet.

"Okay."

"What happened here?" Snake said, pointing at the broken porcelain.

"I just tripped, clumsy old me." She giggled. Snake grew suspicious.

"And what is that horrific odor?"

"Its...umm...that rusty broken pipe and new paint." She said, smiling.

**Emma would NEVER drink, and she's clearly sober, **Snake thought. He walked back upstairs. Emma felt bad about leaving Manny like that, but she only lived next door and Emma was sick of always covering for Manny and her drunken lies; this was her last straw. If Manny wanted to get drunk all the time and ruin her life, let her. Her drinking problem was getting out of hand. She put a pillow over her face and screamed.

Manny sat solemnly on her porch, wiping her eyes. She was so frustrated, especially at Callie. There was NO way she was going to lose Craig to Callie. **I've been IM'ing her daily with threats, but is it enough?** **Well Manuella Santos is not going down without a fight.** She went into her house and dragged herself to the living room couch.

"Craigory, you don't have to be so nice to me." Callie said, feeling her warm tears run down the chest of his plaid shirt. She liked that feeling, and she wasn't about to let go now. And he smiled whenever she called him that. That's what he said his name was when he first introduced himself.

"Don't even worry about it. You're my friend Callie, I care about you. Let's go back to my place, it's a little better than the middle of the street."

They walked back to Craig's house strangely silent in the snow, and once they got there Callie immediately asked for the bathroom and walked into it, ignoring Joey.

"Whose the girl?" Joey said, after he saw Callie was safely down the hallway.

"Her name's Callie, and..."

"Craig, you know the rules, no chicks here when I'm about to leave. I'm trusting you while I'm in B.C."

"Joey I know, but, she can't go home, at least not right now."

"And why not?"

Craig looked at Joey, with a fierce yet somehow soft look in his eyes. The same look that Craig had let Joey see one night when he tried to run away from his dad and when he had gathered his stuff from his father's house for the last time. Somehow Joey just knew. And it took a lot of emotions for Craig to release that look. Joey sighed.

"Alright. But just tonight. Angie is at her friends' house for two days, than she'll be with Caitlin until Sunday when I come back. NO parties." Joey grabbed his coat, waved goodbye and drove away. Craig sat down on the floor, with his back against the couch and lite the fireplace. He reached into Angie's bookcase and pulled out a book called "Little Duck Lost" – Angie's favorite.

Callie came out of the bathroom, a little more cleaned up now – she had wiped all her smeared eyeliner off her face and redid her hair. She walked over and sat next to Craig, a little uneasy about what to say next. She was still wearing his jacket – it hung off her shoulders and she loved how it sat on her oversized. She tried extremely hard not to look at him. He was so easy to look at. Somehow at that moment Callie wasn't sure how she felt about Craig. They were really close – but were they more then friends? She turned, and gazed at him. He was staring into the fireplace with his broken conscience, causing his huge brown eyes to naturally appear bigger. She wanted to know what, or more importantly who it was for. Little did she know that it was just for more than one reason.

**You're such a wimp. Pull yourself together. Ashley and Manny don't matter anymore. Dad and the baby are gone now. You can't do anything about it.**

"Do you have any secrets, Craig?"

He wanted to tell her. He really did, about everything. But it would make her hate him.

"What do you mean?"

"Secrets – like things nobody knows."

"No." **Stop lieing – how can you do this?**

She knew he was lieing. You don't look like that if nothing isn't wrong.

"I'm your friend, and you wouldn't keep something from me, would you?"

"No." He smiled at her with a convincing look. She let it go.

"Your dad is really cool."

"He's not my dad. My stepdad. My real dad abused me, but he was in a car accident and after he died..." Craig's stomach pulled. He couldn't finish that sentence.

Callie slowly moved her hand towards Craig's and weaved her fingers in his. She finally understood part of that look he sometimes held. She turned her head and gazed into his eyes. Time stood still with only the cackle of the fireplace - she lost herself for minutes. There faces got closer until she moved herself towards him dramatically.

He felt his top lip graze hers sensually, and gave in.

He was the softest kisser she had ever encountered. It was nice and gentle – but safe and romantic at the same time. They kissed quite a while until Craig slowly broke away. Something just didn't feel right to him, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was all the rekindled memories about his father that just didn't make it right. He didn't know.

"Will you read to me?" Callie was a little shocked that he did that, but smiled.

"Seriously?" Craig laughed.

"Seriously." Callie laid down fully on the ground, putting her head in Craig's lap.

"Once upon a time there was..." He said, reading. The glow of the fire reflected into the book and he could feel Callie starting to calm down. After about ten minutes, he heard a large exhale. He looked down and Callie was asleep in his lap. Everything was peaceful - until his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Spinner. He opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude, what's up? I'm coming over so be ready."

"I'm a little busy right now Spinner. And plus, Joey's in B.C." He said, lying, but also saying it intensely but softly, trying to get him to go away.

"You have a chick there, don't you? Oh my god, Callie's over isn't she?"

"This really isn't the time." Craig shut the phone and turned it off.

He gazed softly at Callie and draped a blue fleece blanket over and kissed her head. He wanted right there to say everything he's wanted to say to her. So, he did.


	4. IOU One Galaxy

AUTHORS NOTE: The San January Ballet is not a real company, I just made it up. Once again I don't own any Degrassi Characters, just Callie.

Craig opened his eyes slowly, letting the bask of the morning light naturally awake him. He stretched his arms out to soothe over Callie's hair, only to find a large fluffy pillow and a note.

Dear Craig –

Thank you...so much. That meant a lot to me last night, you're great. But I really had to go...consider this an I.O.U...IOU one galaxy, because I don't know anyone who would have ever done that for me...

Yours Always,

Callie.

He was sad that she had left and walked over to the table. It was almost 7AM and he noticed a large plate of toast and eggs on the table, accompanied by a small vase of the daises Angie had planted. Craig smiled and took a bite of the toast. He called Spinner back, leaving a message on his machine about what happened last night. As he was leaving the message, he saw a large ad in the newspaper. "The Sans January Ballet Company presents 'The Nutcracker'. One night only." A lightbulb clicked, and he finished his message. About an hour later he called Callie on her cell phone.

"Hello?"  
"Callie?"

"Craig?" Silence. T**hat was pretty rude about the note. I hope he's not mad.**

"Did you go home? Where are you?"

"At home. When I came back I found a note on my door that Brooke and Paul went to Stoufville to work out...some things. Its just me and Aaron here for a whole week."

"Great. Tonight. I'm coming to pick you up at 7pm. Think of it as a belated, belated, belated birthday gift. Wear something nice."

"Where are we going?" Craig hung up the phone and smiled.

6:49. 6:50:15. 6:51:22. 6:55:44. Callie couldn't stop looking in her mirror and at her clock. She decided on a soft black lacey mini dress with strappy heels and a silver hand bag. Her hair was down and curled – she spent hours perfecting every curly tendril to fall perfectly on her face. Aaron was walking by and peaked his head in her room.

"You look hot. If you weren't Brooke's daughter I'd jump on you. You don't have the legs for it though. You look like a hooker!" He laughed.

She looked down at her thighs unhappily. **How can you be a dancer with this figure?** The doorbell rang, and Callie jumped. She put on some lip-gloss and walked down the stairs. She grabbed Craig's leather jacket (which she had claimed as her own) and opened the door. The second she opened it, Craig was in amazement. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey."

"Hey." Callie shut the door and turned around, brushing the snow off her curls. Craig smiled and reeled her into his arms, not even realizing she didn't have his coat on, and started to kiss her. She started to kiss him back and wrapped her long arms around his neck.

"We need to go, or we'll be late." He grabbed her hand and took her to his car. She made her shut her eyes the whole way there, and when they finally go to the theatre, he led her out of the car and in front of a large lighted sign, hands covering her eyes.

"I know your birthday was a while ago, second day of school, but..."

He released his hands off her eyes, and when she opened them she smiled profusely. Before her, all she could see was a large sign with glowing lights around it that read 'The Nutcracker', and hear variations of classical music blasting as people entered the theatre in hordes. She screamed and threw her arms around Craig with happiness. He lifted her in the air and spun her around, kissing her.

"Happy Birthday."

After the play was over, Craig walked Callie up to her door, holding her hand. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Wanna come in?" She said, taking off his jacket and putting it on the coat rack. They walked upstairs into Callie's room, and Craig was in shock. There was a piece of bloody glass in the corner. He decided he wouldn't ask about it.

"I'll be right back." Callie said, walking into her bathroom. Craig walked over to her computer and turned on the monitor, where an AIM instant message screen was up.

It said: IM to SmileyGurl in a blank box. His heart sank. **WHY IS CALLIE TALKING TO MANNY?** He turned off the monitor when he heard her footsteps, and decided to turn her radio. "Everything" by Lifehouse was playing, and when Callie came out of the bathroom, he took her hand.

"Dance with me." They started to slow dance, and Callie felt Craig's warm breath on her ear.

"You are the light that's leading me, to the place, where I find peace again – you are the light to my soul – you're my everything – you calm the storms and you give me breath - how can I stand here with you and not be moved you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this."

She loved his voice. She kissed him, and they somehow fell onto her bed. She rolled over on top of him, strattling him. He wanted to do this, but he always had the thought in the back of his mind about what happened with Manny could happen again. So they kissed – and he did like the way she felt on top of him. He started to undo his belt, and Callie saw where this was going. She put her hand over the belt buckle and started undoing it herself, laughing.

"I Love You," She said, stopping. He shut his eyes and gulped. **Maybe he didn't hear me**. "Umm, I love you."

**Why do girls always pick the worst times to say this?** **First with Ashley, now like this**. **I can't say it when put on the spot.**

"Callie...I...I..." She knew were this was going. He wasn't going to say it.

"Do you love me?"

"Its just that –" **Why do I always freeze under pressure? Just say it. Why can I say it to her any other time but now?**

Callie's mouth dropped and she got off of him, throwing his Northface coat at him.

"You need to go." She said, throwing the jacket at him roughly.


	5. Head On Collision

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that I have this story done and saved on my laptop. I only update it every now and then between chapters because BEFORE I SUBMIT A NEW CHAPTER I WANT REVIEWS ON THE PREVIOUS ONE! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! So its all in your guys' hands! Hehe! This is my first FF Ever, and I want your opinions. The more reviews equals quicker updatesâhehe :P

Once again I don't any of the Degrassi characters, just Callie and her family.

When Callie woke up the next morning, she threw on a light blue tshirt and gray sweatpants, and walked downstairs, in search of the phone. Aaron was home, sitting at the kitchen table, smoking.

"If your going to do that, go outside." Callie reached into the pantry and pulled out a box of cereal.

You don't need that. Your ass is fat enough already." Aaron laughed. He never meant for it to come out so offensively. He was just her stepbrother who just picked on her just to pick on her. But she always took it the wrong way. She threw the box on the ground, angrily.

"Give me the damn phone." She said, grabbing the cordless from Aaron's hand. She was calling Emma. They had become really good friends since Callie had joined the Environmental Club, and had gotten pretty close. She was a year younger, but still pretty cool.

"Emma? Did I wake you?"

"Not at all! I've been writing letters about Violations of the Clean Air Act for about half an hour."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"What do you think about Craig Manning?"

Silence.

"Emma?," Callie breathed, "We almost - fooled around - in my room last night, andâI think I love him. I know that's crazy but its true. He's all I think about. But I can't help but want to strangle him, because when I told him I loved him he"  
"Didn't say anything? How did I know. Look, Callie, I'm just looking out for you when I say this. I know you may think you feel something but"

"But what?"  
"But, he's the biggest jerk at Degrassi and he"

Callie got defensive. She was really sick of always hearing people say that about him.

"He has a lot of secrets, Callie."

"Spit it out already."

"(sarcastically) ya know your good buddy Ashley?" Callie cringed at her name.

"Yeah, well he cheated on her with Manny and got her pregnant, but she had an abortion. He's a two timer." Callie's jaw dropped.

"No, not Craig. He wouldn't do that. Not my Craig." Silence. "I have to go Emma."

::click::

Maybe that's what the mysterious Instant Messages were about. Someone was looking out for herâright? She decided to sign online. Maybe SmileyGurl would be on. She needed to know if this person was right, and if they were just looking out for her.

CalBabie5: Why did you say those things 2 me?

SmileyGurl: b/c you needed to hear them Craig is scum, and a resident rapist

CalBabie5: rapist?? What?? Who? And how would you know?

SmileyGurl: yea, he raped some girl from North Park I'm only looking out 4 u, you should stay away from him- I'd hate to see you get hurt! Hes trouble! Ask him urself. I know b/c I've lived here my whole life, I know everything that happens. Believe me

CalBabie5: I think I'm gonna go over there right now. bye

Callie paced nervously around her house. She realized that she needed to talk to Craig. But she had some secrets of her own, that he didn't know about. Who was she to yell at him for not telling her? She tried to watch TV but soon realized that she just needed to see him again, and arrange her mixed feelings out. Somehow what Emma and SmileyGurl said changed her heavenly view of him. It was about 9 when she grabbed Craig's leather jacket and headed down the street.

Craig was lying on his bed, flipping through old photos that he had taken that were in a shoebox under his bed. These were the photos he looked at very rarely; some were in there he could barely look at. The first was of him and his mother – it broke his heart to look at. The next was of him and as dad. Than him and Ashley, followed by him and Manny. He stroked the pictures of him and his two former girlfriends. Then the same thoughts that he had pondered in the park with Spinner came rushing back. It was all a blur until the doorbell shook the house.

DING DONG. DINNNNG DONG. Craig walked down the stairs and shook off the knot in his stomach. He opened the door to find Manny standing before him, torn and battered.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed. She had been clearly banged around, her hair was a wild mess and her low cut shirt was completely torn. She was streaming with tears down her face.

"Manny? What are you doing here? What's the matter?"

"Craig, I think I was..." She threw herself onto him, her small figure reaching up to his arms, crying hysterically. Craig put his arms around her uncomfortably with much uneasiness. **Why would she pick me, OF ALL PEOPLE to come to with this? What do I do?**

"Manny, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry." But Craig always knew Manny had alcohol problems, she could have been drunk when it happened, or just imagined it.

Callie approached closer to Craig's house until she stopped to really think about what she would say. 'Why didn't you tell me you got some chick pregnant and cheated on your girlfriend?' or 'Stay away from me you rapist – that's why you wouldn't say you loved me.' She got closer and rose her head slowly, taking the jacket off, even though no part of her wanted to give it up.

"Craig, I don't know who else to come to. It all happened so fast last night. And, andâCraig, I" Then Manny turned her head and saw Callie. **Yes, this is working out perfectly, just as I expected**, Manny thought. She turned her head back quickly, and before Craig knew it, Manny was thrusting her lips on top of his, causing his hands to naturally fall onto her butt because she was on her tippy toes.

But when Callie looked up, she felt her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn't help it. Emma was right. He was a jerk. For getting someone pregnant. For making her think she was in love with him. Emma was right. He is a two timer. Callie tore the coat off of herself and threw it on the ground, stepping on it with anger. **I knew this was pointless**. She turned the other direction and cried herself until she was home again. When she had slept in Craig's lap last night she had had a dream that he was whispering in her ear that he loved and cared deeply about her – that was her stupid inspiration for coming back over. But who was she to dream something that stupid.

Craig pulled away roughly. "MANNY, what the hell? You can't be here. This isn't right – not here with me. And you need to go to Ms. Soveigh or Paige. I can't"

But Manny pretended to be heartbroken and ran down the driveway. She went the opposite way of Callie, and saw her walking the other way crying. She smiled at the jacket on the ground, than to herself when she noticed that Craig spotted his leather jacket smashed on the ground with a footprint. Manny laughed satanically to herself and walked away.

**Operation Win Craig Back has begun**, Manny thought. After all, her plan was working. She was never really raped.


	6. Ballet Shoes and Broken Hearts

AUTHORS NOTE: Once again I don't own any Degrassi characters. Also, the quicker I get reviews the quicker I'll update!

I also changed my name to SmileForCraig7....hehe

-----

"Bridget's School of Dance, Degrassi Chapter, how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Callie Taylor, and I'm calling in regards to my resume that I faxed in this morning."

"Ah yes, Ms. Taylor. I'm very pleased to tell you that Bridget has selected you to be an assistant ballet teacher to her children's class on Monday's and Saturday's. We were very impressed by all your accomplishments and look forward to having you be a part of our Youth Staff. We were actually wondering if you would be able to start today for our 4:30 class – our normal assistant teacher has called in sick."

"That sounds fine. Thank you SO much, I'll be there soon!" ::click::

Callie couldn't help but smile. She hadn't danced since she'd gotten to this place.

Craig pulled up to Caitlin's house and walked into the hallway.

"I know she's staying with me for a few days, but I have a big story tonight. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Caitlin! Its fine, besides, it's the least I can do seeing as how your giving me the whole house to my self."

Caitlin laughed. "Well I'm glad to get Ang away from all that testosterone!"

"CRAIG! We're gonna be late!" Angie shouted, pulling on Craig's pant leg. He grabbed his car keys.

"Ang, smile for the camera." Craig said, pulling his camera out of from under his jacket. Angie twirled around in her fluffy pink tutu, with her hands rounded in the air.

He laughed. "Beautiful." He had been trying to maintain a good attitude, especially after he realized Callie had walked in on him and Manny. But she didn't know the full story. He wanted her to know he pulled away, but since she wasn't returning his calls or emails, it was hard.

Callie turned the key and stepped into the empty studio A room, turning on the lights. She dropped her bag on the ground and walked over to the white bars and mirrors on the wall. She grazed her hand over the stiff, cold bar, and began doing classic ballet moves in fifth position. Dance had always been natural for her, her arms moved gracefully and her feet moved by instinct. She needed this badly. It was her outlet, and on the dance floor she could let all her emotions, especially over Craig, out.

Craig moved closer to the door, holding Angie up on his arm.

"So you're gonna be a prima ballerina, huh?"

"Yep! The best one EVER! And you and daddy and Auntie Caitlin can come see me perform! But Craig, I have to go to the bathroom." He sat her down and she wandered into the bathroom, twirling and spinning. He took a seat on the bench, daydreaming. He daydreamed until he heard a large 'clunk' and recognized a familiar face through a nearby window. He arose from the bench, and peaked into the room. It was Callie, doing leaps and turns all across the room. He gulped. **She's perfect. **

He studied her for a few minutes, watching how everything about her glowed with talent. She was amazing in his eyes. She stopped and sat on the ground for a moment, fixing the pink ribbons on her silky shoes. The light in the room reflected cherubically off Callie's back in a golden aura, and Craig snapped a picture. But when he put his camera down, he noticed Callie had a wide scar again that went all the way across the back of her neck. This was his first real look of it, because she had always worn her hair down. He felt it once when he hugged her, but thought it was minor. He thought for a moment, recalling everything that had happened that night in the street and in his house. He thought about it until Angie came out of the bathroom, chatting and giggling with four other girls her age.

"Caitlin will be here to pick you up later, okay?" Craig gave Angie a big kiss on the head and left the hallway, and Angie walked with her new friends into the classroom.

"Alright, when I call your name, you raise your hand up really high for me, okay! Alright...Lori Lemtok, Kelly Korkinski, Angela Jeremiah, Maria Sinclair, and Mallory Cash." Callie checked off all the names on the paper.

As Craig sat in his car, he watched through the window as Angie and the other girls hung on every single thing Callie did. She was helping Angie place her arms, laughing, and Craig couldn't help but watch. He would wait there. Wait until she was done.

By the time the end of the class had rolled around, Craig was more than ready to go in. He parked his car behind a large SUV so Caitlin wouldn't see his car when she came for Angie. When they were safely away, he reentered into Callie's room. Callie had a song from the nutcracker playing very loudly, and she was moving flawlessly and dramatically. Craig stood in the doorway, bravely walking in and standing on the dance floor. Callie was about to turn until she noticed his reflection in the mirror, staring at her, not even bothering to blink. She finished her turn until she was in front of the CD player, and she shut it off, keeping her head down and biting her lip. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to yell. She wanted to be sad. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't do either.

"What are you doing here?" She said, now looking up, still turned away from him.

"I came to talk to you."

"No shit."

Craig walked a little closer.

"Excuse me?"

"NO SHIT, MANNING."

"Why won't you let me to talk to you?"

"Because there's nothing to say," she whipped herself around, "And what are you, stalking me?"

"No. Angela Jeremiah is my sister. And Manny came over because she was scared, she was raped and..." Callie felt like her eyes would bulge out of her sockets, and she blocked out what he was saying about Manny, just thinking about Angela being his sister.

**OK, so she's my sister. The sister I didn't have to pick up. I stayed waiting in the parking lot for you.**

"You lied to me." **I can't believe I'm being such a hypocrite to him.**

"I was going to tell you – about everything – Ash, Manny..."

"And about how you're some resident rapist? Whatever. Just stay away from me." She said, cutting him off. Callie grabbed her dance bag and stepped off the equipment platform, clapping the lights off, leaving only a little path of light from the hallway streaming in. She sauntered by Craig, this time brushing against him roughly. But as she brushed against him, he grabbed her opposite direction going wrist.

"Rapist? What? I don't know why you won't let me explain. Really. I want you to know that I think I love you, Callie." **Oh my god, I did NOT just say that. Stupid, stupid, Craig.**

"You don't know what you want." She spoke directly into his ear.

"Yes, FOR ONCE I DO. I, I, want you Callie." **He's always so cute when he stutters, because I know he's telling the truth.**

Craig pulled Callie towards himself off of instinct and kissed her passionately. But he needed to do it. He needed to know what he felt, because he wasn't sure since the last few days. She was so shocked for a moment that she actually kept her eyes open, and than slapped him. Hard.


	7. Anticipation

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey ya! I'd just like to say, if you don't like this story, than don't read it! Don't leave hate comments, because no one is forcing you to read this.

I also don't own any D:TNG characters, just Callie.

And please, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update, because I do have this story done :)

Callie twisted open the cold door knob and walked into the checkered floored hallway. She stared at her reflection amongst the hundreds of trophies scattered against the walls, and thought nervously about the next thirty minutes ahead of her. She was extremely anxious - Bridget, the Director of the dance studio she worked at, would be announcing who received the parts for the upcoming student showcase, which hundreds of people attended. Callie walked into the Studio lobby, yawning and stretching her arms. As she entered the cold room, her attention was immediately drawn to a few unidentifiable girls who were huddled around a circular table, laughing obnoxiously. Callie went and hung her coat up, eavesdropping to there loud voices.

"So, Lana, who do you think will get the big solo?" A short, curly haired girl said.

"I don't know. Probably you Tessa, you're the best teaching assistant in this place." Lana said.

"Please, don't jinx me!" she said.

"But I heard that Bridget was gonna give it to the new girl." Another girl added.

"What's so good about her?" Tessa said arrogantly.

"Everything!" The girl added.

"Shut up." Tessa said, punching her in the arm.

Callie could feel numerous pairs of eyes staring at her coldly. She smiled and took a seat.

"Hello everyone, I've called everyone here to say that I've chosen your parts for the recital." Bridget said.

Tessa perked up in her chair, ready to give her acceptance speech.

"Courtney, Amanda, and John will do the acrobatic opening. Rachel and Jenny will do the ballet duet, and for the tap trio, I've chosen Lana, Mary Jane, and...Tessa."

Tessa didn't look happy. Her eyes widened and she held a Samara-ish stare through her brown streaked hair which was pushed half in front of her face.

"And for the finale solo – Callie." **Oh my god, that's me**. She started to glow uncontrollably.

"Now if you'll please go to the costume mistresses they'll fit you properly." Bridget said, pointing to the left.

The other kids started to walk over to the costume mistresses who had tape measurers hanging off there necks. Callie started to walk to them, but was stopped by Bridget, who was holding a black dress bag. She unzipped it slowly and took the contents out of the bag. Callie could feel her mouth begin to drool.

"Bridget, I can't wear that, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I wore it myself to when I had this solo – it's a big honor here, and I want you to wear it. You look about the same size I was when I wore it."

She was right, the dress did look her size and was absolutely stunning. Its velvet soft material was long and blue and accompanied by multicolored crystals on the border of the skirt. It had a slight v-neck embroidered with shiny silver lining, and sheer material intertwined in the velvet beneath the arms. It was breathtaking. She took it off the hanger and brought in into a nearby dressing room. As she slowly and cautiously slid it on, it felt wonderful. She felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. But no matter how much she pushed and tugged, it would not zip up the back. She walked outside the dressing room, disappointed.

"It doesn't fit," She frowned.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit?" Bridget said, appalled.

"See, she shouldn't have the part! She's so fat she can't even fit in the costume!" Tessa and the other girls shouted. Callie looked down. **Your so fucking fat, you can't look like this for the showcase, **she thought, running out of the room with embarrassment. She felt like crawling up in a little ball in the farthest point of the universe and never coming out of it.

Once band practice was over, Marco put his instrument down, and plopped onto the lumpy red couch, exhausted. Spinner followed behind him. Spinning his drumsticks. He was spinning him with his left hand until they flew away from him, hitting the wall with power.

**Thanks Spin, there's now a permanent indentation there. That's the tenth time**, Craig thought.

" Whoops. So, what was up with you today? You were acting like you completely forgot how to play." Spinner asked.

"Its Callie."

"What happened?" Marco asked.

"We almost...I don't know. She said she loved me. I froze. And than she saw me with Manny and got the wrong idea. Its so messed up right now, I don't even know what to do and I don't want to talk about it."

"That dance recitals coming up, she's in it. My little cousin is in it to, and I saw Callie's name in the program. Go and see her. It would probably mean a lot to her if you went. Show her that you actually care about her." Marco said.

Craig thought about the concept and strummed a few chords on his guitar quietly.

"Dude, stop acted like the world is f'ing over." Spinner added.

"It is until Callie forgives me."

The room was filled with silence until Spinner jumped up from his chair. You could see the bright yellow imaginary light bulb above his head click - he had a brilliant idea. That's not something you see every day.


	8. The Deal

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow, you guys are really great and giving me quick reviews! Please continue doing that, I enjoy your input. And once again I just own Callie.

At the end of Media Immersion with Mr. Simpson, the class was given some free time on the computers. Callie was sitting next to Paige, who always loved to gossip and share what Paige called 'girl time'.

"So, hunn, Spinner says that you and Craigy poo are like the newest thing? Do tell." Paige said, flicking her platinum blonde hair.

"There's nothing to tell. I thought Craig was different. But he's just an ass hole." **Ok, that was a teensy bit harsh.**

"Typical of him." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" That caught Callie's attention.

"I mean, after what he did to Ashley and all. Oh god, please tell me you know about that? Well anyways, he two timed them for like, EVER, than knocked up Manny because she would have sex with him. He even said some mumbo jumbo to Manny about how he loved her..." Callie's body snapped.

"He said he loved her? After how long?"

"I'm guessing a few days."

"Oh my God." **Just relax, its definitely been a lot longer than a few days. But a few days? A few days?**

"Hunn, he didn't?"

"He did. And when I went to his house to try to talk to him, I saw him...making out with...Manny. Right in front of me. Than he tried to tell me how Manny had come over because she was scared because she had just been raped or something..."

Paige flinched, and became a little tenser. Whatever she was typing suddenly had a million "g's" because she lost her train of thought.

"MANNY WAS RAPED? BY WHO?" But Paige didn't realize how loud she said it. People started pulling out cell phones and writing emails in shock.

"I don't know." Callie said. She exhaled deeply, leaning back in her chair, staring at Marco. **He's really cute. To bad he's gay.**

**"**Regardless, you HAVE to get over him. Any other guys that you think are cute?"

"There's that guy Sean that Emma hangs out with. And Sully is okay. Whatever." She put her hand on her chin and looked at Marco again.

Sean started to put his books in his rusty locker as Emma approached.

"HEY!" She said, perky, throwing her arms around his muscular shoulders and hugging him. He leaned into kiss her but she put her hand over her mouth.

"Sean, we're in school! It'll disobey the Degrassi Code of Conduct. We can't."

"Oh right, silly me." Sean said, sarcastically.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to cuddle with her while she blabbered about restarting her protest against GM foods. Whenever Emma talked about the environment to her friends, they just mentally made her speech inaudible. Just as she kept talking, Spinner, who was holding a tacky orange flyer, interrupted her. He was whistling a drum cadence as he put one of the bright orange flyers in Emma's hand as well as in Sean's top locker shelf. Sean put his head on Emma's shoulder and read it.

"Party at Craig Manning's – tonight 7:00-?. Be there or be the biggest loser in Degrassi. But a party on a school night? I don't think so Spinner." Emma kissed Sean on the cheek and walked to her English class.

"Wow, you're actually going to this man?" Jay said, studying the flyer.

"Nah. Emma won't go."

"Oh c'mon man, there are much better fish in the sea Emma."

"Tell me about it." Sean said, as he looked over his shoulder at Callie, who was standing by Marco's locker, laughing and playfully punching Marco in the shoulder.

"Excellent choice. Heard she's been around a few times back in the States, if you know what I mean...and with Craig. Gorgeous too, but watch out. See ya dude."

"Yeah I better go too." But Sean really thought about what Jay said, about her getting around.

But just as Sean walked away, he was stopped by Manny.

"So, I see that you like Callie Taylor." She said, fakely and sweetly.  
"Manny, are you crazy? I have a girlfriend." He walked forward, but she stood in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be out stealing someone's boyfriend?"

"And shouldn't you be keeping your eyeballs in your sockets? This thing at Craig's tonight – you going? See, Callie and me are like, BEST FRIENDS, and I could totally hook you up. She really likes you. And Callie is known for acting on impulse, if you catch my drift."

"What about Craig?"

"Craig who? They're OLD ancient history." Manny laughed 'innocently'.

"But Emma, and what's the catch?"

"We all know she's a stuck up prude princess, and why can't I want to see you and Callie, my two FRIENDS, happy?" Sean was suspicious. After all, Manny was grinning like an idiot.

"I thought you and Emma were friends. How could you do that?"

"We are friends, but you can't deny the truth. So will you be there?" Manny said, fluttering her eyelashes. Sean looked at Callie. She was prettier than Emma any day.

"I'll be there." He said, hesitantly.

"Fabulous!" Manny said, playfully hitting him in his arm. **Revenge**. But as Manny walked down the hallway, everyone was staring at her. And she couldn't figure out why. **Dammit, did I put my thong on inside out again?**

At lunch, most of the table was silent. Today Callie was sitting with Marco, Paige, Spinner and about eight other people she didn't know. Most of the table was quiet. The other half was talking about Manny. Callie wasn't eating, as usual. She stared at Marco's slice of pizza. **You need to fit in that costume for Bridget. She didn't give you that solo at the recital for nothing; you have to keep up the tradition.** Marco noticed she wasn't eating, and held a worried expression on his face. Callie was busy staring at Craig off in the distance, talking with Jimmy and JT. She couldn't help but gaze – he was so easy to look at. Marco realized that she was gaping at Craig and caught her attention.

"So, that dance showcase thing – you going? My cousin dances there." He knew she was in it, but still...he wanted to save her from her endless gaze.

"I'm kind of in it. I have the finale solo."

"Fab! Ooh, honeybee, we have to go." Paige said to Spinner.

"Cal, are you going to Craig's tonight?" Marco asked.

"Hunn you so should! Please do come with me – Hazel is most definitely out of town and I could use a female companion."

"Sure. Whatever." Callie's stomach growled and she looked away as she realized Craig noticed her.


	9. Party, Pt1

AUTHORS NOTE: Once again, if I get reviews I'll update quicker - there are only a few chapters left! I've started on my sequel to this – it won't disappoint you! Look for it soon. I know this is poorly written – I apologize. Once again, I don't own Degrassi, just Callie and her family.

------

"Boring, boring, boring." Craig said, as he flipped through the channels. He still couldn't believe he was on the brink of loosing Callie over something so stupid, and wanted to forget about it all. He started to doze off as the doorbell rang. It was Spinner, who walked into Craig's house on his own carrying brown bags of groceries.

"What are you doing?"

"Having a party. What are you doing?" Spinner said, laughing. It took a second for Craig to process, and Spinner started pouring chips in bowls and putting pop and beer on the table. He had taken the liberty of planning his own party.

"I figured hey, you need some excitement right now, so what other perfect way to cheer my good buddy Craig up than have a party?!"

"At my own house?" He was infuriated.

"Lighten up." Craig was really pissed. But he knew that whatever he did or said, Spinner would still throw the party.

"Whatever." Craig snatched the guacamole Doritos from Spinner's hand and walked into his room, shoving four or five into his mouth.

By about 7:30, the noise became unbearable to take. Craig put on his Biketoberfest shirt and pushed opened his door, knocking about five people to the ground. The place was wall-to-wall. People he didn't even know where making out on the couches and passing beers around. "Freak A Leak" was playing so loud he couldn't hear himself think. He rolled his eyes and set out through the crowd for Spinner.

Paige walked up to Manny, tearing her away from some North Park Lacrosse player and Sean.

"We need to talk."

"Paige, I'm a little busy right now."

"You have to tell someone. Press charges...don't...don't make the same mistake I did." Manny's heart started pounding.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know this is hard, but everyone knows that you were raped. Do you remember if –"Manny couldn't breathe. **Oh shit, Craig told.** **What the hell am I gonna do?**

"Ok Paige, I'll talk to Ms. Soveigh sometime soon. Can you just let me enjoy this party?" Manny said, putting on her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but-"Paige said, until she heard Callie call her name.

"Paige, wait. Tell Callie that Sean really likes her, okay?"

"It'd be my pleasure, she HAS to get over that loser Craig. I take it him and Save the Whales broke up?"

"Yes, of course."

Manny watched as Paige excitedly told Callie about what she said. Manny's plan was working – all she needed to do now was to get Paige to think it was her idea– because after all, who would everyone name guilty for what was about to happen? Manny walked up to the liquor cabinet and poured some heavy stuff into a large cup.

"And here Sean, offer her something to drink. I'm not thirsty anymore. I think there's more of this behind the cabinet. Offer her some, be a gentleman." She said, pointing to the bottle sitting on the table.

"Ok Call, now, I have the perfect idea." Callie looked bored as the party grew louder. She took another sip of her beer.

"Sean. Sean Cameron likes you! Why not go have a little fun? It's the perfect idea, really. He really likes you, its so cute. And he is not bad looking at all – think about it Call. He's on the rebound, fresh, gorgeous and tall. What more do you want?" Paige said, sipping her drink. Her and Spinner started to dance and Callie smiled fakely at Paige. She knew what needed to be done. She didn't believe Craig's lame excuse about why he was kissing Manny, and why he practically used her as a lame attempt to get something.

"Whatever it takes, right Paige?"

"Right." **Fight some fire with fire. He did this to me, so I have every right too. Paige wouldn't say it if it weren't true.**

As Manny saw Callie approach, she backed away. She spotted Craig in the distance talking to Jimmy, and she could see him mouthing the word "Callie". She held her drink above her head and connived her way through the crowd up to him. It was no problem for Manny to get him; most people in crowds separated for her – because half the time they were checking her out.

"Hey Craig."

Craig pretended like he couldn't hear her and kept talking to Jimmy. That is, until a girl with short red hair came up and nibbled on Jimmy's ear, giggling something. She grabbed his hand and they parted off into the distance excitedly.

"Great party." Manny screamed.

"Thanks." Craig said, biting his lip. No matter what happened, Manny always had some effect on him. She was even wearing the same outfit she wore to a rave they had gone to, a revealing pink top and low jeans. Craig looked over to see Callie, holding hands with Sean, walking away from the party, laughing hysterically. She stared at him for a moment, and when he knew she was looking he grabbed Manny and started dancing with her. Manny didn't mind. She laughed and fluttered her eyelashes. **Why are you doing this? This is so fucking low. **They danced for quite some time, and were definitely the talk of the party. You could see people whispering.

Meanwhile, Emma was off in the kitchen chatting with Ashley.

"Have you seen Sean? I thought I'd surprise him by coming." She screamed over the music.

"No, sorry." Ashley replied.

Emma looked around, hoping to find him.

Craig and Manny were still dancing, and Craig had gotten a little into it. He didn't know why sometimes he always took the opportunity to go back to her. He definitely remembered how that happened last time. But after a while, Craig couldn't see Callie anymore.

"Manny, I need to go."

"Why?"

"This isn't right."

"Don't worry – Callie's taken – care – of."

"What the hell is that supposed to be mean?"

"Nothing. Its just that I PERSONALLY saw her TAKING DRINK AFTER DRINK." She said, trying to sound offended.

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" He shouted, pushing away from Manny.

"Craig – wait!" She said, holding onto his shirt.

"Stay away from me and get the fuck out of my house you home wrecker." 


	10. Party, Pt2

AUTHORS NOTE: Once again, if I get reviews I'll update quicker - there are only a few chapters left! I've started on my sequel to this – it won't disappoint you! Look for it soon. I know this is poorly written – I apologize. Once again, I don't own Degrassi, just Callie and her family.

---------

"Paige – have you seen Callie?" Craig asked, shouting over the rap music, trying to disattach Paige from Spinner. Paige reluctantly turned around.

"PAIGE! When was the last time you saw Callie?" Craig said, shaking her.

"Geez Craig you sure know how to ruin a good time...and leave her alone, she's free to be with who she wants. After all, its not like you're a couple." Paige ran her fingers through her blonde hair and fixed her crop top. He stared at her coldly.

"She went off with Sean somewhere, I think I saw them go..."

But before she could finish, Craig bolted down the hallway, shoving people out of the way and knocking cans over. He went and pounded on every door, shouting hysterically over the music.

"Callie? Callie? CALLIE?" He said, knocking insanely on the first door down the narrow hallway. Jimmy eventually came over and opened the door just a crack, with red lipstick all over his face.

"Dude? Ever heard of privacy?"

"Sorry Jimmy, its just..." Craig shook his head and went to the next door, while Jimmy, with a puzzled expression, watched him run down the hallway. But before Craig could bolt into the next room, he heard a familiar voice. He accidentally pushed J.T. on the ground and ran to the laundry room door.

"Callie, open the door! Open it right now!" He shouted. He pounded and pounded on the door. No answer - but he knew that girlish giggle from a mile away. He walked back a few steps, and paced himself. He barged into the door, shoulder first, knocking it open with every ounce of power he had. He entered the bathroom with no feeling in his shoulder, panting heavily. He took the focus off of his shoulder and looked up to see Callie propped up on the dryer, kissing Sean intensely with his hand up the top of her blue dress. She was laughing girlishly as her head bobbed up and down, side-to-side.

"SEAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Craig ran over and pushed Sean off of Callie, hitting him in the face.

"Get off of her!" He shouted. Sean was now lying on the ground with blood dripping off his mouth, trying to make sense of what happened.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Sean said. Craig picked Callie off the dryer and held her, with her legs wrapped around him, her head resting on his shoulder. By this time the door was wide open, and a large crowd had attracted, huddled in the doorway. The music had stopped and Emma, J.T., Spinner, Marco, Ashley, Manny and others stood with wide eyes.

"MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM?"

"Dude we were just messing around..."

"Just what? Stay away from her you stupid..."

"SEAN!" Emma shouted in the doorway. Her jaw dropped. She glared at Sean powerfully and stormed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

"EM! Wait!" Sean said, getting off the ground and running after her, wiping the blood onto his hoodie. The crowd parted as Emma made her way through.

"We're done Sean, FOREVER. Stay away from me!" She screamed, in tears.

"Alrriighht people, back to the party." Spinner said, turning the music back on with a remote, trying to ease the situation.

Manny felt a nervous knot in her stomach. **It wasn't supposed to end up like this.** She slowly ducked her way past the crowd and made her way quickly towards the door.

Craig soothed his hand down Callie's hair and plopped her down on the ground, against a wall.

"Ooh Craigy-poo! Why can't you let me and Sean have some fun," she said, slurring and wiping her eyes as Craig closed and propped the door locked with a chair. She walked up to him, stumbling, and put her face an inch from his, holding onto his belt with each hand.

"Your not the boss of me you know! But aww, you're just jealous because that wasn't you. Why won't you just tell me that you want me?" She said, whispering in his ear. She grabbed his hands and put them around her waist. He got nervous, and lost the feeling in his arms. He turned his head away from Callie. **Ok Craig, just relax. Don't mess this situation up. Do the right thing.**

"Callie, who gave you something to drink? How many did you have?"

"That doesn't matter. La la la...aww, Craig, your so sweet," she said, putting her hands on Craig's warm cheeks, "So caring."

She began to kiss him briefly, and as her hands started to wonder down his jeans zipper, he pulled away and spoke up. Part of him wanted Callie. But not here, not like this. She was not herself – she was drunk.

"Callie, you don't what you're doing."

"YES, I do! And you want it too – remember, at my house?"

He grabbed her wrists with force and pushed her over against the washer, where he sat her up on the edge against the wall.

"Callie, who got you to drink?" he asked, staring contently into her eyes. She wiped her face roughly with her wrist and stared off into the distance.

"Manny, Sean, no Manny, no Sean, yeah Sean, Seanny Wanny Bo Ban..." She sang, but abruptly stopped, and started laughing uncontrollably.

She pushed Craig down flat on the ground and jumped on top of him, strattling him. Once again she started to kiss him. And he gave in. **I can't do this. I can't. Not to such a good person. But what if I never get this opportunity again? I just wish I could...this isn't right. Its not fair, **he thought. They kissed for about a minute, until she fell on top of him, flat and moveless with shut eyes. It actually even hurt a little. He raised himself halfway off the ground and turned her body forward, lying on the ground. He propped a sweatshirt under her head softly.

**Manny, that stupid bitch. She made Sean give her those drinks. I'll kill her.** Craig didn't know what else to do but to call the party over. He ran back into the hallway, turned off the music and ordered everybody out at the top of his lungs. He got so angry he started throwing vases and picture frames onto the ground. He was loosing it.

"EVERYONE GET OUT – NOW! NOW! GET OUT!" No one had ever seen Craig that angry. Most of them scurried away in fear.


	11. Big Brave Hero

AUTHORS NOTE: Once again, I don't own any Degrassi characters, just Callie and such. And for the millionth time, quicker reviews equals quicker updates, hehe. And the sequel is coming! I cannot WAIT to post it! Haha! And I like this chapter a lot, even though I feel I could've written it better.

-----

When Callie woke up, she could barely see. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned. She attempted to open her eyes again, and when she did, she saw a ceiling covered with black and white pictures of millions of things and people. She jumped up. She was still in her blue tube top dress, her hair still down and earrings still dangling. But in Craig's room.

**Wow, two nights so far you've managed to spend the night here. Must be a personal record. You mine as well start leaving your toothbrush here.**

Callie walked over to his mirror and tried to fix her appearance. But it was no use. The gel in her hair was crumpled in knots, her mascara had clumped together and her dress was somewhat disproportioned. She repositioned it and opened his door. The house was a complete mess. Empty bottles and large pieces of food were everywhere, along with broken items, mainly vases and picture frames, spurred on the floor randomly. The house held an unidentifiable odor – the kind of odor made that Spinner 'makes' after downing four cans of spray cheese. She stepped around the broken glass as best she could, and saw Craig sitting at the bottom of the steps, strumming on his guitar. She wanted to pretend nothing happened. She roughly shuffled her way down the stairs while the drummer in her head banged louder and louder on his drum set.

"Hi." He said, looking at her straight in the eye. Callie took a seat next to him. She lowered her head between her knees; her hands perched on her temples.

"What...happened...last night?" She murmured. **I don't want to talk to him, he doesn't deserve it. But I can't take anymore yelling right now. My head is pounding.**

"Are you sure you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Manny got Sean to give you some glasses of some hard liquor. You drank all of them, and than you and Sean were," he hesitated, "having some fun in the laundry room. But I came in, and well, stopped him. You can guess what happened from there. I didn't want to send you home, so I just put you in my bed, and I slept in Joey's."

"I don't know what to say. I'm glad you didn't try to rape me."

Craig hit an off note on his guitar.

"WHAT?"

Callie snapped. She wanted to just tell him what she'd been wanting to say.

"Why did you keep so much from me? You didn't tell me about Manny, Ashley, or anything else. Or the girl from North Park, which makes me concerned as to why I'm really here."

Than a light bulb clicked for Craig. SmileyGurl that was on Callie's computer.

"Smileygurl? Did Smileygurl tell you this?"

"Its not just SmileyGurl. But Emma too, and Paige. My friends are just looking out for me. What was I thinking when I almost...nevermind." She was getting angry now. And it wasn't going to stop.

"I thought I loved you, Craig. I can't love somebody who lies. Or cheats for that matter, with a girl he's gotten KNOCKED UP before. Your just as low as low can get." The whole world stopped in silence for a moment, but the silence was broken just as quickly as it started.

"HOW CAN MANNY DO THIS TO ME?" Craig shouted. Callie winced with fear – he was infuriated. Craig shot up and tugged on his hair so hard she thought he was going to pull it out. He struck the table next to the door with his right fist, causing it to fly across the room in pieces. He screamed and shook his hand, which was now bleeding.

**You need to calm down. You're being just like dad.**

"Oh my God – Manny?" Callie was confused and shaken.

"Do you really think I would rape someone? HUH?" His temper was elevating.

"Craig, you need to calm down." She said, backing slowly towards the door, reaching for the handle.

"No, Callie," He said, trying to calm down and walking towards her, "We need to talk."

"No, I...I...I need to leave."

She didn't know what else to do but run. Craig was loosing it. She slammed the door behind her, and turned and stood up on it for support, her hands grasping the knob tightly. She felt a single tear run down her cheek. She was used by Sean, and was just another move in Manny's twisted chess game with Craig. She could have gotten raped if Craig wouldn't have stopped Sean. But she didn't want to forgive him. He couldn't always be the hero.


	12. Wake Up

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey all, I've been away at a dance competition so I haven't been able to update. Anyways, quicker you review, quicker I update! After this, only three chapters left ! I also don't own and D:TNG characters, or Jake Epstein and all his gorgeousness. This one is also poorly written, I apologize.

Please review!

------

Craig could not concentrate the next day. It didn't matter to him that the house was a disaster and that Joey and Angie would be coming home soon. All he could do was lay and stare at the ceiling. The thought of what Marco had said about going to see Callie's solo kept reentering his mind. **She probably doesn't want me there. But I still have to see Angie.** He closed his eyes. **I've really fucked up things now, way to go Champ.** He wanted to get lost in the depths of his mind, not having to think about it. The whole world stopped - until Joey and Angie came in the door.

"CRAIG!" Joey shouted, running into Craig's room, his bald head pulsating with redness. **Haha, it looks kind of funny.**

"You're grounded. From everything! You come to school, you come home. You can go to Angie's recital tonight, but after that you're not setting foot outside this house for a long while."

**Ok, not so funny anymore**.

Callie walked into the theatre, ignoring Lana and Tessa, who were busy scowling at her as she made her way to her dressing room. **Ugh, my head is killing me**, Callie thought. The faces of Lana and Tessa blurred together, and she could hear their voices becoming more distant, though they were only a few feet from her. **Pull yourself together, you're just nervous**. She looked at her watch, nervously realizing she only had ten minutes until she went on. This had been the first time all night she could come to her dressing room, and she stared at her reflection in the multi-lighted mirror, applying some blush. There were flowers all around her lighted table, arranged in a barrage of color.

She started to pick the cards gently out, one by one.

'Callie, good luck tonight! –Marco' was in a nice vase of daises.

'To Callie – you're going to be great, break a leg! –Paige and Spinner' was in some carnations.

But when she reached the last card embedded in a dozen roses, her heart sank.

All that was on it was a picture of her sleeping in black and white, with the words 'I'm Sorry' written on the back.

She folded it in half and stuck it back in the roses, insecurely.

Callie took her blue costume off the hanger and slid it over her small body. It zipped perfectly, but was almost too big for her. There was a large chunk of material that hung off her stomach. But it fit. **Better than it did before, but it sill wouldn't hurt to loose a little more**. She grabbed her eyeliner out of her bag and started to cautiously apply it, until she lost the feeling in her hand. **Oh c'mon, wake up, **she screamed mentally. Her hand fumbled the liner, dropping it to the floor and putting a long black line down her cheek. **Shit.**

"So dude, when does Callie come on?" Spinner asked, looking at Craig.

"Probably soon, because my cousin has gone already." Marco interrupted.

"When is Angie's number?" Emma asked, studying the program.

"Emma, I think she's next." Paige said. She then turned her head and whispered in Spinner's ear, glaring at Craig.

"Was it your doing to convince him to come? Spin, you know how I feel about being in the same room with him after what he did to Ash and..."

"Ang is second to last." Craig said loudly, clearly hearing and interrupting Paige's comment. He looked down the row where him, Spinner, Paige, Marco and Emma were all sitting. This was his last day of freedom. He wanted to take a good mental picture of his friends before he was forced into house arrest.

Callie finished tying her hair back and opened the door to backstage. She started to loose her balance again, but shook it off. She quietly crept behind the thick blue curtain where she watched her class perform Swan Lake. Her attention immediately shot to Angie, who was right in the middle, twirling energetically in her glittery tutu. Callie laughed, feeling a sense of pride run through her body with happiness. **They look adorable!**

She crept a little closer to the side curtain, trying not to be seen. Her eyes wandered around the audience accidentally, and her heart started pounding when she saw Craig. Luckily he couldn't see her.

**Oh my god, he's actually here.**

As the music ended, Callie still stood in a trance as she looked at Craig, but awoke when Angie jumped into her arms.

"Callie, Callie did you see me?" Angie said, throwing her little arms around Callie's body.

"You were wonderful." She said, squeezing her back.

"And Craig came too! He came to see us!"

"Yean Ang, that's great...why don't you go catch up with the other girls." She said as she released Angie and ran with her friends down the hallway.

"To conclude tonight's performance, we have a special solo by Ms. Callie Taylor, our most outstanding Student Teacher, performing the same solo once done by Bridget herself many years ago." Callie could see scouts perking up in there seats.

**You're okay. You'll be fine. But you can't mess up. This is your chance.** Callie walked onstage, and took her opening position. As she stood with her arms rounded, the lights seemed to reflect harder and harder. Her heart started to pound, and she could feel sweat dripping down her forehead in buckets. She looked for Craig in the audience, and found him for a moment until the lights turned the whole hall a bright white.

Marco's mouth dropped in the audience. He had known she wasn't eating much lately, but never said anything. She looked smaller than ever before. Her once beautiful figure was now boney and unstructured. He bit his lip and glanced at Craig, who looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

The music cued. Callie forced her body, especially her hands and legs, to wake up. She started to move around the stage, but could feel the room closing in on her. This was her time to shine, she wasn't about to loose it. But the lights all around her started to get brighter and brighter, and she was seeing white circles. They were surrounding her on all sides. She couldn't hear the music anymore. It was muffled. Everything around her was moving so quickly. She stopped moving, and stood in the middle of the stage, panting. She saw Craig and Marco in the audience momentarily, but she just kept sweating from the lights - until everything went black. Callie felt her eyes shut and she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh my gosh!" People started to cry, staring in horror.

Craig, acting off impulse, jumped out of his seat, and pushed his way past Paige and Spinner's legs, fumbling and falling. He didn't care that he actually hurt them. He ran down the aisle as fast as he could, pacing past audience members. He climbed up on the stage, and ran over to Callie, where he put his hands on her rosy cheeks.

"Cal, wake up, please wake up." He cried. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Bridget ran onto the stage, joining Craig.

"Please Callie, please wake up." He whispered, stroking her cheek.


	13. The Last Straw

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own Degrassi. Just Callie. Look for this sequel, All You Wanted, really soon, it'll blow you. I've started on it, and it will blow you away. It makes this one look really amateur when I look back on, it, lol.

Please PLEASE read and review! After this, one more chapter :)

-----

Once the ambulance came to pick Callie up the night of the recital, the paramedics would not let Craig ride with her. After that night everyone went months without hearing from her, and emotions of uncertainty were tearing Craig up. He could no longer concentrate during school, and was kept up many night staring at her picture on his ceiling, which was the focal point of his massive collage. By the time the last day of school had rolled around, Craig invited Spinner, Paige, Marco, and Emma to hang out. Though him and Paige weren't friends, she to was distraught over Callie. It only made sense that they all came together to have a little bit of fun.

They were all sitting on the couch comfortably, watching a movie. The doorbell rang, and Emma took it upon herself to get up and answer it.

Sure enough, it was Manny.

"EMMA! My friend!" Manny said, throwing her arms around Emma. She pushed her off.

"Friend? FRIEND? You got Callie drunk. You got Sean to cheat on me. You pretended to be raped! I'm the farthest thing from your friend." She said, closing the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Manny, you have major problems, and I can't figure them out. But you need to get the hell out of here, now. You have an uncanny ability for showing up in places where you shouldn't be."

But just as Emma shut the door, Manny pushed her way into the hallway and swung her hand across Emma's face with power, her nails digging into her face.

"ARGRRH!" Manny screamed as she struck her forcefully. Emma winced backwards and fell on the bottom step of the staircase. She put her hand over the eye, which was burning with pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She shouted.

"Holy shit!" Craig exclaimed. Him and Spinner jumped off the couch, nearly tipping it over, and ran to Emma and Manny, who were slapping at each other crazily and pulling one another's hair. Spinner pushed Emma back, grabbing her by the waist. But Emma was putting up a hell of a fight. She didn't want Spinner to restrain her. She started kicking and screaming even harder at Manny. Craig went and clutched Manny, pushing her away from Emma with his arms.

"You stuck up prude princess, you deserved every hit!"

"Yeah, well you deserved getting pregnant you, you..." Here came the hard hitter. "YOU DRUNK!"

**Mental note to self: That was cold, even for Emma, **Craig thought**. You can't let her get away with saying that, but there are more important things to deal with right now.**

"I am NOT A drruunnkk! How, dare you say that!" Manny rebelled.

But it was true. Everyone in the room knew it. Even Marco and Paige, who were staring in shock in the living room. Manny was getting out of control. One day she was going to get herself into more trouble than she bargained for, and none of them would be there to save her. She was showing up drunk everywhere. They all looked at each other in dismay. Manny started screaming and hitting Craig – she was out of control. Marco came over and took over Craig's grip on Manny, trying to restrain Manny from physical violence. He let go and walked into the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone. He looked for the title "Manny" in his address book. It seemed like it was taking forever to ring.

"Mrs. Santos?"


	14. Breaking Us In Two

AUTHORS NOTE: The last chapter! Yay! But please, keep reviewing. The song that Craig is singing is a Goo Goo Dolls song called "Iris", which is my favorite song, lol. I don't own any Degrassi characters, but you've probably figured that out already.

--------

Craig sat on the edge of the water, letting his feet dangle into the small lake at the end of his street, hidden behind some forestry. He always thought it was the most peaceful place in the world to think. The moon was always full and sat above the lake fluorescently. Its reflection glistened off the undercurrent, and Craig skipped a rock off of it. He picked up his guitar and started to play a song.

"I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that I feel you somewhere. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. And when everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

Callie stood behind the bushes, breathing in slowly. She looked over at Craig, who was sitting at the edge of a rusty wooden pier, holding his guitar. **What do I say to him?** **I wish I could just jump on him right now. But that'd be weird.** **Why does he have to be so perfect in everyway? But what do you say to someone after you've unintentionally abandoned them with no contact?**

It always felt good to play. Craig really didn't care that he was grounded; he had snuck out. Staring at the ceiling in his room just made him more depressed. He kept strumming the same song over and over, without singing. He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. He kept strumming.

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be." The person sang.

**She's back, she's really back.** He whipped his head off and turned around in shock. Callie let out a slight, lighthearted smile out of the corner of her mouth.

She looked beautiful again. She gained her figure back. She ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and shined her bright eyes at him. Craig put the guitar down beside him. She jumped downwards into his arms, with tears of joy.

"I missed you. You were the only reason I made it through anything that's happened." She said, crying happily down his neck.

"I can't believe you're actually here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"I went to a center for a little while, but...to work out a lot of things."

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me right now."

"No matter what I do, I can't stop loving you. Even if you did..."

"I never raped anyone you know. Manny made it all up. She made everything up."

"Manny is definitely someone I'm going to be trying to stay as far away from as possible."

"That's not something you have to worry about it."

"Why is that?"  
"Manny was institutionalized a few days ago for alcoholism and – physiological issues. She showed up to my house drunk. We all decided we'd had it with her problem. She could have gotten you killed with her obsession over me. No matter how much shit she may have put all of us through, she still needed help." Callie stood up, leaving Craig, still sitting with his feet dangling in the water.

"I know I made some bad decisions with Manny, but she made some bad decisions too. There's something wrong up there, Callie. She would do anything it took to get me back, and when she saw you, she lost it. She didn't like the fact that I could love someone again, and that person wasn't her. Everything was all her fault. She's the reason you hate me. She's the reason you were wasted. She's the reason for everything. But I know I can't blame it on her. So I'll say it. I'M SORRY. I never should have been kissing her. I shouldn't have left you emotionally hanging that night in your room. I'm sorry I can't be everything you want me to be. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. And I mean it." He said.

**Aww, oh my gosh. He's actually pouring his hear out. Maybe there is some hope in there. He reminds me of one of those little puppies on Animal Planet. The one's where they're all vicious and attack little kids, than go and flash their puppy dog eyes and you think they have hope and...did he just say he loved me?**

"Its not your fault. I was being a drama queen. Don't be sorry for anything. After all the stuff you've been through, I feel like shit for just being another reason." She smiled, and held her hand out to his. He stood up, caressing his fingers into hers, and put himself only about an inch or two from her face.

"I'm so happy to have you back." He nuzzled his nose against hers. Callie laughed, but lost herself in her giggle. Her body trembled back, sliding on some water. She slipped, and found herself falling backwards off the edge of the rusty wooden pier, and tugging Craig by the shirt, taking him with her. She fell into the water backwards, with Craig sandwiched on top of her. Callie rose from underneath the water, spitting some water in Craig's face. They both were laughing uncontrollably. The lake was about 6 feet deep, and Callie had a little trouble staying afloat. She swam over to Craig, and wrapped herself around him.

"You're drowning me!" He shouted, playfully fighting her off. **But she looks like one of those little animals getting ran over on the discovery channel**, he thought, so he pushed her up in arms. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, and he tickled her waist. She never looked more beautiful, just swaying there, water glistening off her face and her eyes sparkling over the moonlight.

"I have an idea." She said, playfully laughing and biting her lip. She held her breath and dunked herself into the water, shutting her eyes. She arose back up, clutching her red shirt in her fist. She crumpled it up and threw it up on the pier.

Craig's face lit up. He had never known Callie to be this...fun. He took off his shirt and threw it in the distance, not really caring where it was going.

"That was smart – now its freezing!" He said.

"I can warm you up." She swam over to Craig, and they kissed.

"I love you." He said.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Believe it. I LOVE CALLIE LAUREN TAYLOR!" He screamed.

"No need to brag." She teased, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." He said, kissing her neck.

"But Craig," **Dammit Callie, this is the perfect moment. Everything feels right for once. Don't do this.**

"I'm moving at the end of the term. It was part of what we agreed when I was in the mountains. I can't live in the same house as Aaron and Paul, I don't know where I'm going to go or what I'm going to do, and," she was crying now, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Its just that I..." She couldn't finish. **I can't be doing this. I can't**.

Craig's heart pounded out of his chest.

He kissed her on the lips, cutting her off, letting every flame of passion he ever had for her out. Callie had never gotten kissed like that, ever, by anyone.

**Oh my god. What they describe in romance novels really is true.** **This is amazing**.

"Don't think about it Callie."

She grabbed him and kissed him again.

"Why can't you kiss me like that every time?" She asked.

"Kiss me more, and I will."

"I think I'll be kissing you a lot more before I...leave."

"Don't say that L word. Please." He looked a little sad now.

"I just can't be here like this right now knowing that I have to leave you. But I wanted to do something spontaneous tonight. So here I am, half naked in a lake with you."

"That's not such a bad thing." He grinned, still holding her. They swam around playfully for a little while, joking, splashing and kissing here and there.

"You can't honestly be leaving me. You've changed my life around in a million ways." Craig said.

"Than come with me."

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! You all are supersweet!!!!! But please keep updating, and read the sequel, All You Wanted, really soon. -SmileForCraig


End file.
